The invention relates to a drying wire which comprises a roll side surface and a surface on the side of a paper web to be dried; and which has been woven from a plurality of machine direction longitudinal yarns and a plurality of cross direction transverse yarns; and which drying wire has at least a top fabric and a bottom fabric on top of one another, the top fabric being on the paper side and the bottom fabric on the roll side; wherein the top fabric and the bottom fabric are independent fabric layers comprising their own longitudinal yarns and cross direction yarns; and wherein the top fabric and the bottom fabric are woven simultaneously in a weaving machine and fastened to one another by a plurality of binding yarns.
A dryer section of a paper machine employs drying wires, by which a paper web to be dried is guided through the dryer section. The drying wire is formed from yarns that sustain high temperatures and moisture using suitable weave structures so that the drying wire has a certain permeability. One problem of known drying wires is that they have inadequate aerodynamic properties and an insufficient surface smoothness. Also, the basic structure of many drying wires is instable, which impairs the runnability in the paper machine.